1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a content distribution system, a content reservation management apparatus, a content reservation management method, a content reservation management program, and a content reservation management program storage medium. The invention can be suitably applied to, for example, a content distribution system for distributing content from a user personal computer (PC) to a client via a predetermined streaming server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a content distribution system, when, for example, providing content created by a user from a user terminal via the Internet, it is distributed to a client from the user terminal via a streaming server.
In this type of content distribution system, the number of distribution channels for distributing the content by the streaming server is restricted. Accordingly, the user has to reserve the time and date, and the time slot during which the user wishes to use the streaming server. The content is then distributed according to the reserved time and date.
In this system, however, in order to make a reservation for the streaming server, the user terminal must obtain in advance a reservation setting information file for automatically connecting to the streaming server at the distribution start time, and the user has to complete a reservation procedure at least a few hours before the distribution start time. Accordingly, the user cannot distribute the content in real time without making a reservation.